Rwby the beginning
by Tails Of Lives
Summary: After episode 16 everyone starts to pair up. bumblebee and white rose. reviews welcomed. If you like this then check out my other stories on fictionpress: /s/3173497/1/The-Constellation-Of-Earth
1. Chapter 1

I like being alone, it helps me clear my head. there is nothing better to me, than sitting down with a book in the library by myself.

"Blake, do you think that me and Weiss could ever be more than friends?" Ruby said loudly, making me jump, I had even realized she was here.

"What do you mean?" I inquire politely.

"Well, you see." she stuttered nervously, then blurted out "I think I love her".

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. I mean I know what she's going through being bisexual myself and not knowing who to talk to about it.

"So do you think I should ask her out or what?" She screamed at me.

"Honestly Ruby" I said sighing " I would wait." from the look on her face I know that wasn't the answer she was hoping for. " I'm not saying she wouldn't go out with you," quickly trying to make it sound more positive. "But, I am not even sure she swings that way."

Blake in the canteen later on.

Looking over my shoulder I searched for yang I would never admit that I had a crush on her at least not to her face, I had admitted it many times in the black leather book I kept hidden between my mattress and the bed frame beneath it.

There she was looking stunning, as always. When she saw me looking she waved for me to go over to her. Immediately, I walked over to wear she was sitting.

"How's my favorite kitty cat?" She joked

"Oh I'm alright." I laughed grinning wildly at her. "I wonder where Weiss and ruby are?"

Meanwhile in the dorm room Ruby's POV

Weiss was sat all alone on her bed writing in something, But when burst through the door. With a cookie in one hand and the other switching on the light and blinding Weiss. Who then screamed.

"Ruby?" She cried out

"Sorry Weiss I didn't know you were in here you okay?" I replied not wanting to anger her.

"Yeah." she said quickly closing her diary before I could read any of it.

"What is that you're hiding from me?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, it's nothing." she then sighed "ruby, have you ever thought of us being more than friends?" My heart froze.

"w-what?" ruby said quietly

"Oh come of it." Weiss exclaimed "I've seen you looking at me. I just want to say if you ever want to be more than friends than I would be happy to consider it." Weiss always being democratic as per usual. I didn't reply, instead I simply skipped over to where a nervous looking Weiss stood and kissed her. Both of them melting into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the canteen

"Yang, are you okay?" I ask

"No, Blake I'm not okay."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Fine I'm just confused with these feelings I have with this person. Now will you leave me alone for a bit, not to be rude or anything but I need space to think."

"Alright then" I was a bit miffed I tell all, well most of my problems to yang but she never seems to tell me any of hers. Why is life not fair? I stand up and walk straight out of the canteen and up to my dorm. As I approach I hear muffled moans and panting, wondering what in god's name was going on I open the door to find a naked ruby lying on top of an equally naked Weiss. As soon as she saw me Weiss stopped kissing ruby and shouted.

"No ruby stop. We have an audience." squeaking ruby pulls the duvet over her and Weiss.

"Well ruby it seems you told her regardless of the advice I gave you. Oh well have a nice night you two."

* * *

**A/N sorry had to remove bits please forgive me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the canteen Yang's POV

I wonder if she's worked it out yet. she must of done, I've been thinking solidly about her for the past three months, but when it comes to actually talking to her I can't get seem to speak.

"Hi Yang" Blake said.

"Oh h-hi Blake" I stuttered.

"You seem a bit distracted." Blake continued "you okay?"

"Oh, yeah of course" I replied immediately.

'Blake, I love you' my mind cried out but my mouth just wouldn't say it.

"It's just you're quiet, And quiet isn't a word I'd use to describe you" it wasn't a word I would use to describe myself.

"Blake, It's just, well, I," This was it, I was sure i was going to tell her, but i chickened out at the last second. "I've got a lot on my mind". So I gave her a scratch behind those adorable cat ears of hers and quickly left.

To the dorm room Ruby's POV.

"C'mon Weiss you need to get up now." I said. "c'mon." Weiss opened one eye then yawned dramatically.

"As long as you don't use that whistle again." she joked. Oh how I loved that laugh. I gave her a quick kiss, then got up to take a shower.

Blake POV

'Why am I following Yang again?' I questioned myself. 'You just want to check she is okay.' 'Good, I don't want to become a stalker.' Oh shit Yang turned around.

"Blake, are you following me?"

"Oh no, of course I wasn't." I stuttered "I just wanted to check that you're okay." 'Oh, just kiss her already,' 'no.' 'oh great I'm now having arguments with myself.'

"Well I'm going to bed now. Good night" she looked quizzically at me, before disappearing into our dorm. After a second of thinking I walked after her. While getting changed

12 hours later.

Oh, what is that? Oh shit, am I purring?

"Hello, kitty cat." Yang whispered "wait, are you purring?" Then she stopped scratching behind my cat ears.

"Oh no, of course I wasn't." I replied quickly.

"Well I think it was the cutest thing ever, so."

"Meow." Oh fuck everything, did I just mew at her?

"Blake you okay"

"Of course I am" I looked up and kissed her. Hesitantly at first, then more violently as I realised Yang was kissing me back. Breaking apart from the kiss.

"What does this mean Yang?"

"It means" she said slowly. "It means that I love you."

"And I love you to." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

As I pulled yang backwards along the corridor I kicked open our dorm room door dragged her back and collapsed on the sofa.

"Hehe" I hear a small quite giggle. Looking up I can see Ruby and Weiss looking at us from the doorway.

"Guess I'm not the only one that scored tonight." Weiss said stifling the first giggle I'd ever heard her produce.

"Well we'll leave you alone." Ruby said dragging Weiss behind her.

Outside 

"What the hell was that, I wanted to see what happened you dolt." Weiss shouted at Ruby.

"I thought they deserved some alone time." Ruby said her voice immediately calming Weiss down.

"You might be right, but they might stain the couch or something."

"Oh no they won't do "that" on it will they?" Ruby said worried.

"Of course not." Weiss said.

In the dorm room the next morning.

"C'mon Weiss get up. Ruby chirped happily. Weiss just turned over and grunted. Seeing that she was getting nowhere she came over to me. I was currently cooking breakfast.

"So Blake" oh no now she's started on me. "Are you and Yang going out now?" she looked at my face and as my expression changed so did hers, she knew she had hit a sore spot.

"Sorry if I dug in the wrong place." the moment over I started cracking up.

"What?" She asked me.

"That is by far the worst metaphor I have ever heard." A voice from behind Ruby answered for me. Then I saw Weiss slowly getting out of bed.

"Where is Yang anyway?" she asked.

"Out" was the quick answer I used. In actual fact I was waiting for Yang to get home so we could discuss our relationship. I was getting worried, she had left last night minutes after Ruby and Weiss had. She still hadn't returned, 'knock knock' as if on cue Yang appeared **A/N and because I needed something to keep it flowing. **As she entered I saw she had hidden something behind her back.

"Blake." she said pulling out black flowers. "will you go out with me?"

"Yes" I replied "YES"


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly she was overcome with grief as her girlfriend was struck down by a death stalker. Unsure whether Ruby was alive or not, a terrible rage consumed Weiss, she grabbed Myrtenaster and launched herself at the death stalker the blade pierced straight through the seemingly impenetrable armour of the beast and it died quickly but painfully.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked rushing over to her fallen comrade "are you okay?" coughing ruby tried to stand but screamed out in pain. "I'm going to get help." I said quickly before dashing towards the nearest hospital. Damn it Yang where are you. I thought to myself. It has been two weeks since she disappeared. Then off in the distance I hear the faint rumble of a motorbike. Yang, the only thing I think as she pulls up on her bike. running to Ruby she grabsd hold of her adopted sibling and started weeping. Taking this opportunity I jump on her bike and speed away.

Ruby POV

Unable to speak I watched as my sister and Weiss had the biggest argument I have ever seen.

"Where the hell have you been?" Weiss questioned.

"Umm, I can't say right now." she said gesturing to me. They continued on having arguments until Blake arrived back at the site with an ambulance on her tail. A/N Tail hehe.

Blake POV

I hope she got here on time they brought enough spare blood to transfuse an elephant.

Climbing off the bike I ran to Yang, slapped her and then kissed her slowly. I had missed her.

"Hey." she exclaimed but I didn't care. She had left us and I was never going to let that happen again.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked quietly

"You know Ruby's uncle Qrow? He died of cancer last week." she said unhappily. "I came to collect Ruby for the funeral."

"Does she even know?" I asked.

"Of course not." she shot back at me. Looking down at Ruby I couldn't stop myself from thinking, 'what if she doesn't make it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ruby POV**

I woke up to the sound of beeping.

Beep…..Beep…Beep….

She looked up and saw the sterile white of a hospital curtain, then looking around everything was white she wondered if she was dead, then just as she was about to get up but Weiss burst through the curtains.

"Oh ruby your up." she said happily, running over to me. As she ran over to me. I remembered the rage on her face from before. Oh how long ago was that.

"How long was I out?" I mutter to myself.

"About two days." She responded, but there was something wrong.

"Weiss? What is it?" She looked away from me.

"Your uncle Qrow," her breath caught in her throat. "He died." The pain in my shoulder was nothing compared to the pain in my chest. "Ruby, the funeral has been postponed to tomorrow so you could go." I felt tears in my eyes.

"When do I get out of here?" I ask.

"In about ten minutes." Weiss replied. "They just have to do the brain damage test."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm Back**

"So, apart from the fact you have don't know who the president is." The nurse was talking to ruby but I couldn't help listening in. "You appear to be okay." as ruby walked out of the room she winked at me.

"you don't know who the president is?" I questioned, she started to stutter. I just kissed her, c'mon don't judge me. She was just too adorable for me to not. "c'mon you dunce we have to leave." I said breaking away from her before dragging her off.

As I sat in the church I thought about ruby. I hadn't told her that while she was in hospital she had kept drying about her mother. I turned to her and saw her smiling, which was weird as she had just lost her uncle and mentor. Then it struck me, that is what ruby does. Anything that makes her angry or upset she smiles at. I wondered what she had been through, if she hides her pain behind a smile. Does that mean the happier she gets, the worse she is feeling. As I was thinking this an explosion in front of me brought me back to my senses.

"No." I hear ruby cry out as he casket that contains her mentors body explodes in a shower of dust. Behind me I hear gunfire. I turn round to see that several men have entered the room, all of them armed. Something hits me in the stomach and I black out as a load of dust is poured on top of me.

When I wake up, there is something that doesn't seem right. My head feels strange, reaching up I feel two ears on top of my head, and then a thick Gray fluffy whip wraps around my leg. I realise that the dust has made me become a faunus. Sweet lord, what will my parents think.

"Weiss, thank god your okay." I smile up at ruby she doesn't appear to have left my side. Come to think of it, I still need to talk to her about her mother. But for right now i'm just content to lie hear and listen to ruby ramble on.


End file.
